A Fairy Tale By Emmett
by FerOdair
Summary: Nessie pide una historia para dormir... ¿será un desafio para Emmett? ¡No contaría con ello! Entren a ver
1. Había una vez

**A Fairy Tale By Emmett**

**

* * *

**

_**Los personajes son todos propiedad de S. Meyer y de Disney**_

_ADVERTENCIA: Pueden caer en lo OoC_

_Dedicado para la única persona en el mundo que me hace soñar con los ojos abiertos, y si, eres tú Jane_

* * *

-Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo…

-No, espera Emmett eso es absurdo, Nessie ya tiene 3 años, no se va a creer un cuento que inicie con "Había una vez"

-Ok genio, cuenta tú la historia entonces

La pequeña de rizos castaños y ojos color chocolate miraba sin hablar a los hombres sentados junto a su cama, más conocidos como sus tíos Jasper y Emmett. No entendía bien porque su inocente solicitud de escuchar un cuento antes de dormir traía una discusión como aquella. Aunque siendo realistas, casi nada de lo que pasaba cuando estaba con ellos tenía mucho sentido.

-Mejor le ponemos la nana que Edward le compuso, se queda dormida a los dos minutos

-De ninguna manera, ella ha pedido una historia y una historia tendrá

-Bueno, pues inicia ya

Emmett se sienta derecho, aclara la garganta con un fingido carraspeo y mira con dulzura a la pequeña Reneesme

-Muy bien, esta historia comienza hace mucho, mucho tiempo en una país que no aparece en los mapas, ahí vivía una linda muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón que gustaba de cantar por las mañanas (en general todo el día), y cuyo único sueño era casarse con un apuesto príncipe

-Ay no me digas…

-¡Jasper!

-Vale ya, continúa

-Bueno, pues la chica que se llamaba Bella…

-¿Cómo mi mami?

-Así es cariño, como tu mami… ¿en qué me quedé? Ah sí, Bella había tenido un sueño en el cual veía a su príncipe: él era alto, fuerte, el cabello oscuro y rizado

-¡Oye, esa no es la descripción de Edward!

-Nadie dijo que Edward sería el príncipe, ¡duh!

Nessie ríe mirando la cara que ha puesto Jasper al oír eso

-Y como decía, había soñado con el príncipe perfecto pero la imagen parecía desvanecerse poco a poco y entonces decidió que haría una estatua de él para no olvidarlo, sus amigos del bosque la ayudarían

-¿Amigos del bosque? Como ¿quiénes, tío Emmett?

-No sé, pájaros… ardillas… ah sí había una ardilla llamada Pip que era el mejor amigo de Bella.

-Y Pip le ayudará a construir la estatua

-Así es, mi pequeña niña… bueno, la estatua casi estuvo terminada en unos cuantos días, pero al final una sola cosa le faltaba a Bella para que la imagen del príncipe quedara perfecta y esta era…

-¿Alguna prenda?

-¿Una pizca de imaginación?

-No y no- Emmett empujó a Jasper y éste se cayó de la cama, recuperando su posición a velocidad humana, fingiendo que se había hecho daño al caer- lo que faltaba era un rizo del cabello del príncipe encantador

-¿Qué no ése es el que sale en Shrek?

-¡Que no!- Emmett arroja de nuevo a Jasper y esta vez se asegura que viaje más lejos- Pip fue a conseguir el cabello del príncipe Emmett, el castillo estaba lleno de sirvientes y justo en ese momento el príncipe tomaba su lección de esgrima (en la cual era excelente) y su habitación estaba vacía. Pip pensó que sería libre para revolver por todos lados hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; pero la ardilla no contaba con que el príncipe Emmett tenía un malvado asistente (casi niñera) llamado Jasper, el cual casualmente se encontraba por ahí y vio cuando la pequeña criatura entró por la ventana, se echó a correr persiguiéndola con un mazo y estuvo a punto de atrapar a Pip

Nessie emitió un gritito ahogado, Emmett sonrió porque le fascinaba tener tan buen público. Jasper ya había recuperado su sitio en la cama y ahora escuchaba con interés

-Vaya, por fin un buen personaje… espero

Emmett rió por lo bajo, apenas un susurro sólo para él y le guiñó un ojo a la niña

-En fin, él no logró atrapar a Pip y muy enojado fue a contarle a la reina que una extraña ardilla había robado cabello del príncipe. Por si estáis preguntándose, la reina no era la madre del príncipe Emmett; sus padres eran los reyes James y Victoria, el príncipe era un bebé cuando su madre murió y su padre volvió a casarse con una princesa llamada María

-Tiene una madrastra como Blanca Nieves

-Sí, cariño. Pero esta historia es mucho más emocionante que esa

-Lo dudo…- Edward había entrado a la habitación, con un vaso de leche. Reenesme puso una auténtica cara de náusea adivinando las intenciones de su papá- Nessie debe dormirse ahora, no está bien que se desvele

-Pero papi-sujetó el vaso que su padre le tendía- quiero saber qué pasa con Pip y Bella y con el príncipe Emmett- casi sin darse cuenta había ya terminado el vaso

Edward leyó la historia en los recuerdos de los presentes, esbozó una sonrisa y alargó la mano para recoger el vaso vacío

-Será mañana cuando despiertes, Emmett estará feliz de continuar con su historia ¿no es así, hermano?

-Un placer como siempre, mi pequeña sobrinita- Emmett le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a la niña, se levantó de la cama y sujetando a Edward y Jasper por el cuello se encaminó andando hacia atrás a la puerta de la habitación decorada casi por completo con motivos rosados y blancos.

"Buenas noches, Nessie" dijeron los tres antes de salir.

* * *

**Y si vosotros también quieren enterarse de que ocurre con la ardilla, la princesa y el príncipe... sólo de clic en el boton de reviews!!!**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Con un beso de amor soñé

**A Fairy Tale By Emmett**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Los personajes son todos propiedad de S. Meyer y de Disney**_

_ADVERTENCIA: Pueden caer en lo OoC_

_Dedicado a la Jane, que se cuida en este momento de no comer humanos con influenza jaja_

_Quiero agradecer a _Eneida, LinetteCullen, pbeg, Bella Swan de Cullen, Jane VC, ginny3001 y aliswandecullen por dejar review en el capítulo anterior

* * *

Emmett realizaba su actividad favorita por la mañana, jugar videojuegos con su recién adquirida consola. Estaba solo en la sala, los otros miembros de la familia disfrutaban del sábado metidos en sus respectivas habitaciones y su amada Rose estaba ocupada eligiendo qué ropa usaría ese día.

Nessie bajó las escaleras a velocidad normal, aún con su pijama y frotándose un ojo

-¿Tío Emmett?

Él volvió la cabeza y la miró

-Nessie ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Nadie ha salido aún

-No podía dormir, me preocupa que ocurre con la ardillita y con la princesa

-Bueno mi pequeña, si hemos de ser sinceros, Bella todavía no es una princesa en toda regla, primero debía casarse con un príncipe

-¿Con el príncipe Emmett? Pero…

-Sí, sí, todos sabemos que el príncipe Emmett era demasiado perfecto para cualquier chica… todo se lo debía a su perfecto cabello- Emmett se pasa una mano por el cabello acomodándose los rizos y Nessie puso los ojos en blanco

-Bueno ¿me dirás como sigue la historia?

-Por supuesto, mi pequeña… ¿en qué me quedé?

Un grito, no de terror sino más bien de enfado se escuchó desde el piso de arriba. Jasper estaba parado en lo alto de las escaleras, aún en pijama

-¡Tú! Grandísimo traidor ¿ibas a iniciar la historia sin mi?

Emmett y Reenesme voltearon a ver a Jasper, quien ya había bajado las escaleras a súper velocidad y estaba ahora junto a ellos

-Nunca, hermano. Bien, vengan mis pequeños, tío Emm continuará con su fabuloso relato

Reenesme saltó a una de las rodillas de su tío. Emmett dio unas palmaditas en su rodilla libre mirando a Jasper

-Ni en tus sueños, hermano

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada y centrando su atención en la pequeña niña, comenzó:

_"El castillo de la reina María estaba en lo alto de una hermosa y soleada colina, donde todos podían verlo sin problemas y desde todos los ángulos del reino. Cada mañana el príncipe Emmett y su asistente –niñera- Jasper, salían de caza. Al príncipe le encantaba perseguir dragones y trolls..."_

-Oh, ¡qué forma de tratar a sus parientes!-apuntó Jasper riendo

Emmett gruñó bajito, pero tan amenazadoramente como para que él se callara

-El objetivo de llevar cada día al príncipe a entretenerse en el bosque, era en realidad un plan maligno de la reina

Reenesme y Jasper estaban inclinados sobre Emmett, esperando a que continuara

-¿Saben qué? Creo que iré a ver qué está haciendo mi Rose… permiso

Alzó a Nessie y delicadamente la puso de pie en el piso, Jasper lo sujetó de la muñeca

-No, Emmett… no puedes hacerle esto a Nessie, ¡se despertó temprano sólo por ti!

-¡Y en sábado!- agregó la niña con acento dramático

-Bueno, bueno… pero necesito que vayan a buscarme unas cosas, no estoy cómodo en este sofá. Emmett saca un trozo de papel de la bolsa de atrás de sus jeans y se la da a Jasper- apresúrense queridos míos ¡si es que quieren que termine hoy este cuento!

* * *

Una media hora después, Jasper y Nessie regresaban a la sala cargados de cosas. Lo siguiente era lo que estaba en la lista de Emmett:

_o Una frazada de motivos escoceses_

_o Un libro grande y antiguo de la biblioteca de papi (no importa el tema)_

_o Una silla mecedora de madera_

_o Un par de gafas redondas_

_o Una dentadura postiza_

_o Un vaso con agua_

_o Un gorro de lana_

_o Una peluca de cabello blanco (al estilo Caius)_

-Y bien, ¿nos dirás para que quieres todo esto?- Jasper dejó caer en el sofá más cercano las bolsas de compras

-Ya verán, ahora déjenme un momento a solas y sólo vuelvan cuando yo los llame. Sin trampas, Nessie

Jasper tomó de la mano a la niña y se dirigieron a la cocina, lanzándole por última vez una mirada de auténtica curiosidad a Emmett

-¡Estoy listo!- Jazz y Nessie oyeron el grito de Emmett desde la sala

Reenesme no pudo dejar se reírse durante un buen rato después de ver a su tío. Jasper movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Emmett estaba sentado en la mecedora, con la frazada escocesa sobre las rodillas y puesta la peluca de cabellos blancos y el gorro. Era la imagen viva de un abuelo, no exactamente como Charlie sino más bien como esos que habéis visto en las películas. Pero faltaba lo mejor:

-Oh, han vuelto mis pequeños…- Emmett fingía la voz para que pareciera apagada y cansada, pero a la vez una nota de entusiasmo era evidente.

-Tío Emmett ¿ya podemos seguir?

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿En qué me quedé? Ah sí, el objetivo de la reina era que el príncipe Emmett no conociera nunca a una doncella que le quisiera robar su trono. Por eso era la tarea de Jasper era mantenerlo ocupado. –Emmett finge toser cof-cof– pero un día de tantos en el bosque, escuchó la dulce voz de Bella, cantando.

Jasper siente de pronto una oleada de emoción de parte de Emmett, y Reenesme también siente lo que se avecina. Emmett se pone de pie, lanza la frazada escocesa a un lado y se quita la gorra, respira hondo –como si lo necesitara- y comienza a cantar con voz empalagosa y de acento agudo:

"_Con un beso de amor soñé…_

_¡Y un príncipe que me lo dé!_

_Es el final de los grandes cuentos…"_

Nessie y Jasper lo miraban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Emmett sonrió satisfecho de su público y agregó

-Y esperen a ver cómo sigue

* * *

**Y vosotros sabeís que el botón de reviews es mágico y apresurará la continuación???**

* * *


	3. ¿Nombre?

**A Fairy Tale By Emmett**

_**Los personajes son todos propiedad de S. Meyer y de Disney**_

_ADVERTENCIA: Pueden caer en lo OoC_

_Dedicado a Little J!!! como siempre_

_Con mención especial a _Rosa Cullen, Bella Swan de Cullen, mirmo, pbeg, Lyra Cullen, Romina Cullen, ginny3001, Ferss Cullen, Linette Cullen, Eneida, linaa, Lina Whitlock, Patch C. Cassedy  
y vampiricullen por sus reviews. GRACIAS!!!

* * *

Emmett acababa de finalizar su interpretación –magistral, en sus propias palabras- de la canción para su cuento. Nessie y Jasper, después de salir de su asombro aplaudían sonriendo con ganas, cuando pararon, advirtieron que los demás miembros de la familia Cullen estaban en el umbral de la sala, mirándolos como si hubiesen contraído una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Yo _vi_ lo que iba a hacer y bajé enseguida- dijo Alice

-Nosotros escuchamos cuando comenzó a cantar- agregó Bella todavía con esa expresión de diversión

Carlisle se aproximó a Jasper, Emmett y Reenesme, mirándolos como si fuera a reprenderlos. Jasper no ayudaba en nada sintiéndose nervioso y de paso, haciendo que ellos sintieran lo mismo. Carlisle se puso muy serio, frunció el entrecejo y luego, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro marfileño

-Hijo, creo que nos has privado a todos de una maravillosa historia

Los tres suspiraron aliviados, Emmett sonrió:

-Bueno yo…

-Si Jazz y Bella están en ella, yo también quiero participar- agregó Alice con entusiasmo

-Me sorprende que aún no me hayas incluido a mí, Emm cariño- Rosalie tenía un tono de molestia en su voz

-Pero no es así- dijo Emmett mirando a cada uno- todos ustedes estarán en el cuento, pero deben recordar que esta historia de príncipes, princesas y besos de amor verdadero es para mi pequeña Nessie

-Agggh… no dijiste que habría besos, tío Emmett- dijo la pequeña poniendo la misma cara que cuando la obligaban a beber leche

-Es necesario, pero te prometo que será breve, Nessie

-¡Claro que _tendrá_ que ser breve! Después de todo yo no soy el príncipe y Bella es la princesa

Todos volvieron sus ojos hacia Emmett que le sonreía a Edward.

-No puedes vivir con eso, ¿verdad hermano? Pero a veces tienes que dejar que el más guapo de la familia sea el protagonista ¿está bien? Y es sólo por motivos prácticos

Edward le gruñó a Emmett pero se veía que no estaba molesto.

-Pues yo sugiero que nos sentemos todos para escuchar el resto del cuento de Emmett- Esme los miró y sonrió

Cada uno de ellos obedientemente ocupó un sitio en la sala. Nessie en medio de sus padres, Alice y Jasper y Carlisle con Esme. Rosalie se sentó junto a ellos y Emmett continuó en su lugar al centro.

-Bien ¿en qué me quedé? Ah sí, Bella estaba cantando y de pronto el príncipe Emmett le escuchó, abandonó a Jasper con el troll que acababa de dejar fuera de combate y salió a toda velocidad a buscar a la dueña de esa dulce voz

Todos miraron a Bella por un segundo, si pudiese sonrojarse como antes, seguro que un tomate palidecería a su lado.

-Por fin el príncipe llegó hasta donde estaba Bella, en una linda casita sobre un árbol

-Wow, ¡me enteré ayer que eso es la última moda en Europa!

-¡Alice!, interrumpes a Emmett

-Sí, ya Jazz, me callo

-Pero entonces, ella escuchó el galope del caballo del príncipe

-¿Cómo se llamaba el caballo? Espero que tenga un buen nombre

-¡Rosalie!

-Lo siento, cariño, pero siempre me han gustado los caballos

-Está bien, -Emmett le sonríe a Rose- se llamaba…

-¿Spirit?

-Nessie, querida, ves muchas películas

-Bueno ya, no importa como se llame el caballo

-Tienes razón, hermano- Emmett le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a Edward- lo importante es que en ese momento, la niñera del príncipe, más conocido como Jasper, dejó ir al troll. La horrible criatura corrió mucho más rápido que el caballo del príncipe

-¿Ves como si necesita un nombre?- Nessie rio ante su propio comentario

Carlisle se levantó y tomó en sus brazos a su pequeña nieta

-Yo creo que Nessie tiene razón, debes nombrar al caballo hijo

Emmett rodó los ojos, los demás rieron por lo bajo. Todos sabían que poner nombres no era la especialidad de Emmett. Edward estaba en un ataque de risa.

* * *

¿Alguien que quiera ayudarlo?

* * *


	4. Y el caballo se llama

A Fairy Tale By Emmett

_**Los personajes son todos propiedad de S. Meyer y de Disney**_

_ADVERTENCIA: Pueden caer en lo OoC_

_Dedicado a ciertas personas con las que pasé mucho tiempo estos últimos meses, jamás leerán esto chicos pero ustedes son grandiosos._

**GRACIAS POR SUS 61 REVIEWS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE OPINAR, ES LO QUE ME MOTIVÓ A CONTINUAR ESTE FIC :D**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Todo este asunto del cuento para mi pequeña Nessie ya me tenía un poco molesto, primero porque mi hermano era el príncipe y Bella la princesa; y segundo, no podía creer lo que se imaginaban cada uno de los miembros de mi familia al escuchar la historia de Emmett.

Alice se imaginaba todo en tonos de color pastel, con resplandores de luz y hasta música de fondo. El escenario de Jasper era oscuro y un poco violento, el príncipe iba vestido como soldado más que como príncipe y era bastante parecido a él, la princesa era una versión de Alice totalmente.

Esme, mi madre, recordaba a la vez las películas que ha visto y el príncipe estaba interpretado por Leonardo Di Caprio y la princesa, por Megan Fox… el asistente era Collin Farrell.

Carlisle, siempre tan práctico, no se molestó en buscar personajes, todos eran interpretados por el mismo muñequito de rayas rectas y un círculo como cabeza. Los diálogos aparecían sobre ellos en burbujas estilo cómic.

Nessie, mi pequeña preciosa era la única que más o menos se ajustaba a lo que mi hermano se imaginaba mientras contaba la historia, los personajes éramos nosotros, bueno, Esme, Carlisle Rose y yo todavía no figurábamos en la historia.

Pero Emmett volvió a cautivarme cuando por fin se decidió por el nombre del caballo, no pude evitar reírme por un buen rato. Provoqué que todos me miraran como un maniático antes de que mi hermano continuara con la narración

_Fin Edward POV_

* * *

Narración de Emmett

-Bien, bien, ¿así que quieren que el caballo tenga un nombre?

-Si tío Emmett- gritó Reneesme emocionada

-Entonces lo llamaremos Jacob, porque no se me ocurre algo mejor

Todos rompieron a reír, inclusa la buena de Esme reía con ganas

-¿JACOB? Se atreven a hablar acerca MÍ mientras YO no estoy aquí para escuchar… te lo dije Seth, nunca confíes en chupa-sangres

Los Cullen se volvieron a mirar a Jacob y Seth que cruzaban apenas el umbral de la puerta.

-Tocamos como diez mil veces el timbre, quizá no lo escucharon- dijo Seth con una risa nerviosa

-Llegas a tiempo para tu debut en mi maravilloso extraordinario cuento, perrito- exclamó Emmett emocionado

* * *

**De nuevo mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios, cualquiera que lea este fic es mi razón para terminarlo, espero pronto actualizar. Morí de risa con dos de los reviews donde continúan mi historia, tomaré en cuenta ciertas ideas. Espero que este capítulo se encuentre a la altura de sus expectativas.**


End file.
